


Found and Lost

by hamfan05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamfan05/pseuds/hamfan05
Summary: Minerva McGonagall: through the eyes of those adored





	Found and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work I wrote for a challenge where you had to write a fanfic that was two paragraphs or more that was Harry Potter related. My group chose McGonagall’s husband, Elphinstone Urquart who is not mentioned in the books but is on Pottermore. My group made the fact file and I wrote the fic. They were married in 1982 and he died in 1985. Enjoy!

** Elphinstone Urquart **

**Biographical Info**

**Birth:** March 16th, 1927. Great Britain

 **Death:** June 21st, 1985

 **Parentage:** Indian father, British mother 

 **Bloodstatus:** Pureblood

 **Maritial Status:** Married in 1982 to Minerva McGonagall

 **Hogwarts House:** Ravenclaw

 **Personality:** He appears quiet and thoughtful, but when you get to know him he can become very excited by seemingly small and insignificant things. He is not soft spoken, but influential.

 **Likes:** Staying up late with friends and talking about anything, walks in the moonlight, reading, nature

 **Dislikes:** Coconut, hospitals, arrogance, aimlessness, being interrupted when talking or reading, paperwork

 

**Physical Info**

**Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Hazel

 

**Family Info**

**Family Name:** Urquart 

 **Family Status:** A respected pureblood family, although not one of the sacred 28

 **Mother:** Linda Fawley, a British pureblood witch

 **Father:** Evander Urquart, an Indian pureblood wizard

 **Marriage:** He proposed to Minerva McGonagall several times and was rejected. She finally accepted in 1982. They had no children

 

 

Long walks by the shore. Hand in hand. His usually quiet personality peeled away for her, and her alone. Giggling like high-schoolers after kissing in their warm little cottage near where she works. Staying up till all hours of the night, discussing ideas, wonderings, half-formed plots and plans, fantasies. Smooth brown skin brushing against hers in a warm embrace that sometimes turns to something more as she comes home from work that day. A beautiful defined face that reminded her so of another that she would meet later. Only that one adorned with a lighting scar. Feasts with his family and the enticing smell wafting past her at their wedding that was coupled with the sadness of loosing two of her favorite students months before. Laughter filling the little cottage as her own failed cooking attempts were kindly tossed in the trash while he went and got them takeout. Exhausted smiles as fake House rivalries were set up to make cleaning the house more enjoyable. Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, intellectual spirits matched. Shared looks filled with fear and hope as his health grew worse

Knees hitting the ground on the wet dirt, unable to look at the cold, stone that was the last marking of him. The one that understood her. Sobs racking her body as the rain poured down from the unforgiving sky. The barren hill. Left untouched until once a year when she cane back. And remembered...


End file.
